Second Chances
by AllInMyStories
Summary: What would have happened if the Season 3 Finale ended differently? If Les did go to counseling and didn't get that job in Cali? And if Mickey's fate was different? R&R!
1. Risking It All

Title: Second Chances  
  
Author: SpecialReader02  
  
Date:  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Spoilers: Up to the point in the Season 3 finale ("Risk") where Andy and Les kind of make up.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: What would have happened if the end of Season 3 Finale were different.  
  
Disclaimers: Do you really think I would be sitting here, writing simple stories on TV shows if I owned the show??? Hmm......lemme think about that one. ...........................Uh, no.  
  
Dedication: This is to all my fans, especially Megan who sees my point of view a lot.  
  
Author Notes: Ok, here's the thing. In the season 3 finale, I saw how much Les and Andy missed each other and stuff and it got me to thinking about what would have happened if Les didn't get that job in California and he didn't leave. What would have happened if Mickey hadn't died. This story is basically a 'right off the mind' kind of thing that I just came up with. I hope you all like it. Les is not the bad guy in this story! He went to counseling and everything and he's getting help and stuff so he's not the bad guy, ok?!  
  
Feedback: Anything, good or bad. I love reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Jessie was out of surgery and settled in the hospital room when Andy and Les headed back to the house. Lizzy was already asleep in her room when Andy unlocked and opened the front door. Les followed her in as she flipped on the foyer light, set her briefcase down on the hall tree, and took off her coat.  
  
Les took off his coat as well. "When do you think she'll be able to move on her own?"  
  
Andy headed for the stairs. Her expression expressed exhaustion. "Two to three days. We should have her back in a week." She responded and took the first few steps.  
  
"We." He said, while standing at the bottom of the stairs. "That sounds nice."  
  
Andy turned back towards him while still on the stairs and took a deep breath. "Les...I, uh...let's not risk getting ahead of ourselves here."  
  
"Wishful thinking."  
  
Andy looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and hurt.  
  
Les sighed and ran his hands through his hair. After a few seconds he looked at her again. "I'm just so glad the surgery went well. I........I was.....scared.....as hell Andy." He admitted, opening up to her.  
  
She looked into his eyes, on the verge of tears. "Me to."  
  
They kept staring into each others eyes until each gave in and embraced in a hug. Andy took in his scent that was once so sweet and familiar to her. Her breaths increased as they pulled their faces apart to see each other. His lips brushed the side of hers and then moved to kiss her forehead. Andy closed her eyes as he did this and then she opened them again when he was done.  
  
Her right fingers traced a crease in his neck as their eyes met again. Les's arms held her and he had missed the feeling so much. His eyes ran from hers to the luscious lips on her beautiful face. Urges overcame them and he started kissing her passionately. Ecstasy shot through her body as he continued to hold her. She could hear his manly moans as he could hear her soft, sweet ones.  
  
Their arms and lips held each other for several more minutes and they were breathing rapidly when they broke. Andy slowly pulled her body away from his and then grabbed his hand with hers. Their eyes kept meeting until she turned and headed up the stairs, pulling him with her. Les squeezed her hand and then put his other arm around her. Andy laid her head on his shoulder when he did this. As they entered the bedroom, he put both arms around her waist and slightly lifted her off the ground. Their lips met again while he closed the door with his foot.  
  
Andy stood in the kitchen in her work clothes pouring herself some coffee. She had finished getting Lizzy off to school and was waiting until she had to head out herself. Les slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing his clothes from the previous night.  
  
When he saw Andy standing with her back to him, he paused before making himself noticeable. "Good morning."  
  
Andy jumped slightly and then turned around to see him. "Good morning." She responded. He walked more towards her to get some coffee. The awkwardness got to her so she decided to make conversation. "Lizzy wants you to pick her up after school so she can visit Jessie."  
  
"I can't do that." He said, while pulling coffee creamer out of the fridge.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a meeting." He answered while stirring the coffee and then putting the creamer back in it's designated spot in the fridge. "For the intervention program." He added reminding her.  
  
A semi-smile formed on her face. "Ok, I'll get her then."  
  
"Can you do that?" He asked.  
  
"I'll find a way." She said and headed into the foyer to get her coat and briefcase. Les followed her. "I have to get going."  
  
"Ok." He said. "I'll be up there later to see Jessie."  
  
"Well, if anything happens, you know where to find me." Andy headed towards the front door.  
  
"Andy."  
  
"Yeah." She said, stopping with the door half open.  
  
Les approached her and his hand caressed her arm. He leaned in and pecked her lips. "Have a good day at work."  
  
Andy paused while looking at his face. "Thank you." She said and headed out the door slowly.  
  
Lu walked into the clinic with the same clothing on from the day before. The cops had arrested her for not handing over her patients files. Lana saw her walk in and started to meet her halfway.  
  
"Hey, they just let you leave? No bail or nothing?" She wrapped one arm around Lu and Peter followed close behind them. "Don't they know you're a flight risk?"  
  
"Ha....funny. No, they found the guy they were looking for, so they didn't have to hold me any longer." Lu responded, heading into her office.  
  
"In our files?" Lana asked, following her.  
  
"No, not in mine or Andy's. He wasn't even a patient here. Some nutball who drove out from Stanton just so he could throw his baby in a dumpster on account that he thought his wife was cheating on him with the cable man." Lu answered while looking through things on her desk.  
  
"You had to go to jail for that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess justice is dumb as well as blind so, what can I tell ya?" Lu grabbed her coat and changed the subject. "Uh...has anybody heard from Aneshia?"  
  
"Yeah, she was here awhile ago."  
  
"Here..here..."  
  
"Yeah, here in the clinic. She said she'd catch you another time." Lana said as Lu turned around and headed out the door of her office. "Hey! Lu! Lu!" Lana called as she headed out the other door to catch her in the hall. "Uh-uh. You leave Aneshia be a bit. What you need is a shower, some clean scrubs, and a nap. Locker room, go!" She ordered and pushed Lu in the direction of the locker rooms.  
  
Lu obeyed her and started walking.  
  
Andy caught up with her while walking. She joined along side her colleague with a vase full of flowers in her arm. "Delgado. Are you all right?"  
  
"Eh....been to jail before, more than once." She responded plainly.  
  
"Mmm...well, Detective Wright called. Seems she found her man." Andy noted.  
  
"You shouldn't have helped her."  
  
"Well, I couldn't not." Andy said as they headed around a corner. "A child died."  
  
Lu sort of rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Is Jessie ok?"  
  
"A hundred percent." Andy answered, now smiling. "I'm on my way up to see her again."  
  
"I had a good feeling." Lu responded, also smiling.  
  
They reached the elevators and Andy pushed the button and turned back to Lu. "Me to. About my husband." She said this and Lu's smiled faded some but then reformed.  
  
"Are you glowing?" She asked, with a giggle.  
  
Andy smiled even more. "I'm just encouraged. Les is in a batters intervention program. He's getting a much better handle on his feelings."  
  
"That's good. No, that's really good."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is." Andy turned around and pushed the elevator button again. "You want to come up and see my daughter?" She asked.  
  
"You know what? I'm going to grab a shower and then I'll be up." Lu answered.  
  
Andy stepped into the elevator. "All right." She said and Lu disappeared down the hallway as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Andy walked into the hospital room to find Jessie still sleeping and also, Les napping in one of the chairs. She smiled at the sight as he placed the vase of flowers down on the table. Les stirred in his sleep as Andy sat down in the chair next to him. After five minutes of sitting and thinking. She stood up and walked to Jessie. Her oldest daughter lay on the bed sound asleep.  
  
Les slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Andy?" He said quietly when he saw a figure standing across the room.  
  
Her head turned in his direction. "Yes." She said back quietly.  
  
"Hi." Les blinked hard, waking himself up and then looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey." She responded.  
  
Les stood up and walked to her. Now by her side, he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Andy turned to look at him. She felt his hand touch the small of her back. After a few seconds, he got closer to her. A small lump formed in her throat as her heart raced. Ever since she threw a protective order in his face that made him leave her house, she had gotten used to not having him so close to her body. Les finally leaned in further and started kissing her. Andy reacted by kissing him back. It had been a very passionate encounter the previous night and now, he didn't want it to stop.  
  
Andy broke from his lips and they rested their foreheads together. "What happened to not getting ahead of ourselves?" She asked.  
  
Les paused at first. "I guess my wish came true." He said and tried to kiss her again.  
  
Andy stopped him. "Don't." She said and he drew back in surprise. "It's difficult to resist you right now."  
  
"Then don't." He stated and tried to kiss her again.  
  
Andy pulled away from him. "Les."  
  
"Andy, what's going on? You're screwing with my head here." He reacted. "I mean.....last night......we-"  
  
"Made love like when we were kids, I know. And it was wonderful." She said, interrupting him. "But, this is going way to fast."  
  
"What's the problem? I'm getting help, you know that. I thought last night was your way of saying that you forgive me."  
  
"Les, last night was an urge. An impulse. Something to comfort both of us after what we've been through with Jessie." Andy responded. "I can't forgive you until I am completely ready to."  
  
He paused and looked around. "When will that be? Cause, I don't know how much longer I can take staying in a hotel room night after night, and not being able to tuck my own daughters into bed or kiss my own wife good night."  
  
"I know you miss being home and I know you miss the girls, but this is a very big deal for me and it's not something that I want to rush into." She said slowly.  
  
They paused again. "Ok." He said. Andy looked at him surprised. "I don't know what's beyond the next step, Andy. But I do know that I want you and the girls in my future. Whatever it takes to get you to trust me again, I'll do it. I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry for it."  
  
Andy was on the verge of tears. Her emotions seemed to be taking over more lately. "I know you are." She said quietly.  
  
"I love Jessie and Lizzy. They're our children. We produced them. They are the result of our......love Andy."  
  
"I know Les. Please, just give me a few more weeks to think about this. It's just a little more time apart, that's all."  
  
Les nodded and grabbed his coat from the chair while looking at his watch. "I guess I can handle a few more weeks. Right now, I have to go." He said while sliding his coat on. "Your picking up Lizzy?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Yeah. Delgado is going to come visit a minute and then I'll run and get her."  
  
Les bent over Jessie's sleeping body and kissed his daughters forehead. He paused to look at her a moment and then turned to leave.  
  
"Les." Andy said, stopping him. "Thank you." She said. He semi-smiled at her and then headed out of the hospital room.  
  
Lu and Mickey walked out of the elevator and headed to her apartment. She pulled out her keys and started unlocking all the locks. She also made note that Marc wasn't home and that he could stay all weekend. As they entered the apartment, noise from the washer and dryer filled their ears.  
  
Lu decided to finally tell him what she had wanted to tell him ever since Marc suggested it. "Mickey, I love you. I want you to come in and never leave."  
  
Mickey could hardly hear what she had said so he grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him. "What did you just say?" He asked.  
  
Lu went to repeat herself but then heard someone walk out through the bead curtains that hung in the doorway to her bedroom. "Aneshia?" Lu asked when she recognized who it was.  
  
Aneshia had a depressing look upon her face as she started raising the gun that was in her right hand. Lu and Mickey noticed the weapon and he wrapped his arms around her for a shield. Lu's screams were drowned out by the sound of the gun shot.  
  
Mickey's back arched and he fell to the ground in pain. Lu noticed him fall and her heart stopped. "Mickey!" She yelled.  
  
Aneshia's expression changed from depressing to surprise. She looked at Lu bending over Mickey, trying to stop all the bleeding and then ran out the door. Lu watched her go and then went back to Mickey.  
  
Lu ran along side the stretcher that held her bleeding boyfriend. Tears streaked down her cheeks and blood covered her clothing. When they entered the Rittenhouse Emergency Room, Andy grabbed Lu and let Nick Biancavilla do his job. Lu completely broke down in Andy's arms, smearing Mickey's blood on her white labcoat.  
  
Nick ordered nurses around quickly. "Flip him over." He said. Four different people flipped Mickey's body over so Nick could see where the bullet entered. "It went straight through. This is the entrance." He stated and pointed to Mickey's shoulder.  
  
Lu and Andy's heads jolted in the direction of Nick as they all heard the EKG machine go to a solid tune. Andy could feel the pain Lu was going through and tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Nick grabbed the paddles as the nurse juiced them. "Charge to 100." He ordered.  
  
"Charged."  
  
"Clear." He said and laid the paddles on Mickey's bare chest in effort to zap him back to life. No luck. "Charge to 150." He said.  
  
"Charged."  
  
"Clear." Nick let the paddles do their job once again and this time he had better luck than before. Mickey's heart started beating again and Andy could now feel the relief in Lu. "He's going to need immediate surgery. Call the OR, tell them we're coming." He said and quickly jogged over to Andy and Lu. "Dr. Campbell, we need you up there."  
  
"I'm coming." Andy said and tried to let go of Lu, but she held on to her partner and gave Andy a deep stare. "I'm going to do anything I can Lu." She reassured her and pulled away.  
  
Lu sank to the ground, still in tears as Andy and Nick, with a team of nurses headed to the operating room.  
  
Lu, Lana and Peter sat outside the operating room for hours. Lana held one arm around Lu in comfort as she sat there with her face in her hands. A lady in a black trench coat with two men behind her stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards them.  
  
"Dr. Delgado?" The women called. Lu looked up and frowned even more than she already was. The women was the same lady who had arrested her the day before and kept her in jail.  
  
"Detective Wright." Lu said, not happy.  
  
"We got the call, and found a few suspects. They're down town, so we need you to pick the out out that did this."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, even if you have a friggin warrant." Lu said, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I know you don't want to but we can't hold them more than a few more hours." Detective Wright said. The two men still stood silently behind her.  
  
Lu stood up and her expression was evil. "You can't hold them more than a few hours?! A FEW HOURS!!!" She started yelling. "You're telling me that you can't hold suspected criminals, but you can hold me, an innocent doctor who was only doing what was right, for twenty four hours!! Are you cruel or just stupid?!"  
  
"Dr. Delgado, how about you lower your voice?" Wright ordered.  
  
"Lower my voice?!! How about you get a better judicial system?! How about I just had to witness my boyfriend take a bullet for me?! How about he's in there right now having surgery and I'm out here waiting to see if he's going to live long enough for me to repeat what he didn't hear me say as that mentally ill Aneshia was shooting a loaded friggin gun?!!!!" Lu screamed. Peter grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her.  
  
"Lu." He said calmly.  
  
"What?!" She yelled and then lowered her voice.  
  
Lana turned to Detective Wright. "Listen, right now." She pointed her fingers around. "Isn't a good time!" Lana said, emphasizing her point in her tone. "She is no state to go anywhere. I'm not even a doctor and I can tell you that."  
  
"Fine. I'll send for snap shots and have them brought here so she doesn't have to go down town......again." Wright said and motioned for the two men to get on it right away. Then she turned to walk away but stopped. "Dr. Delgado?"  
  
Lu looked at her from the side evilly. "What?" She said in a dark voice.  
  
"Thank you for your time. And.....I'm sorry about your boyfriend. I hope everything works out ok." She said. Lu just shook her head in amazement at the detective and then buried her head in Peter's arms.  
  
For thirty more minutes, they sat outside the operating room wondering what was happening with Mickey. Andy opened the door and came out in her scrubs. Lu gave her a look of hope and helplessness.  
  
Andy smiled. "He's going to be ok." She said reassuringly.  
  
Lu jumped up and embraced Andy in a tight hug. "Thank you." She said with a sigh of relief. Andy could hear sobs coming from the women in her arms. "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome Delgado." Andy whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked that! It was a right off the mind type thing like I said and I think it was a good idea. I don't think anybody else has done it before so why not?! Review please! 


	2. Effects of Risking It All

Title: Second Chances  
  
Author: Me, duh!  
  
Date: June 14, 2004  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Spoilers: Same as the first chapter.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: Same as the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: Same as before people! Come on........I don't own anything! If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting here typing this!  
  
Dedication: To Megan.....and Jessie for getting my AIM back to me.....and to, of course, the end of the school year!! Woo hoo!! Junior year here I come!!!  
  
Author Notes: I really hope you people are enjoying this new idea of a fic. Hardly anybody does stories on Dr. Andy Campbell, much less her husband, Les Campbell. I'm different and I feel good about it! By the way, this chapter takes place over like a month or more of time. It skips around a lot.  
  
Feedback: I love reviews, especially the good ones! I don't however like the hurtful ones with absolutely no constructive criticism in them what so ever. If you are low enough to send me one of those, then you don't deserve to read my stuff.  
  
(&%&%#&#%#!#!)  
  
A week later, Lu sat next to Mickey on his hospital bed. He had his bags packed and was sitting up, ready to leave.  
  
"Ok." He said. "I'm ready for my weeks of recovery."  
  
"I'm glad you decided to stay with me." Lu replied.  
  
"It was your idea."  
  
"What?" Lu questioned, now looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Before Aneshia shot me, remember?" He asked. Lu winced at the sound of the woman's name but then turned her attention back to her boyfriend.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"It was a bit difficult with those crappy washer and dryer making so much noise in the background but I heard you." He said. Lu smiled, still staring at him. "I love you to Lu."  
  
Her face formed onto the verge of tears. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah and I want to live with you...if your offer still stands of course." Mickey said while cupping her cheek with his hand.  
  
She nodded. "It still stands. Come on, let's go." She responded and started helping him out of the bed and grabbing his bags for him on the way out the door.  
  
-------------------  
  
Andy poured her coffee thinking about what the day might bring. Lizzy was sitting at the breakfast table, eating, while Jessie was still upstairs asleep. It had been a week since her surgery and she was just beginning to move around the house more.  
  
The doorbell rang and Lizzy ran to answer it. Andy followed her to see who it was. As she was entering the foyer, she could hear her youngest daughter's voice.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Andy saw them hugging and smiled. "Les." She acknowledged.  
  
"Good morning Andy." He responded.  
  
They kept smiling at each other until Lizzy interrupted it. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you wait with me in the drive way for Anna's mom to pick us up?" She pleaded and gave him a puppy face.  
  
"Carpool again?" He asked and looked at Andy. She nodded. "Alright. Come on, get your coat."  
  
Lizzy did as her father said and then turned to her mother. "Bye." She quickly said.  
  
"Bye. Have a good day at school sweetie." Andy replied and watched them walk out the front door. She figured Les would be back eventually so she decided to go back into the kitchen to clear Lizzy's breakfast dishes.  
  
It wasn't until a few minutes later, while she was loading the dishwasher, that she heard a faint cry from upstairs. Then, she realized it was Jessie calling her name. Andy bolted up the stairs and to Jessie's door.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said as she entered the teenager's bedchamber.  
  
Jessie was standing there half-dressed. The cast around her entire stomach and back was enabling her to put her shirt on properly. "Help!" She muffled out from underneath the black embroidered tank top.  
  
Andy laughed quietly at the sight and then pulled the shirt down Jessie's body. "There." She said.  
  
Jessie's look was scolding her mother. "Thanks." She said and carefully sat down on her bed.  
  
"How are you doing?" Andy asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"It's hard to move around and function right."  
  
"That's a good sign. Bodies heal on their own time, Jess. You can't rush it."  
  
"I'm not. I just wanted to put on something other than my pjs." She replied. "And get out of my room for awhile." She added while standing back up.  
  
Andy stood up and helped her. "Ok. The couch downstairs then."  
  
"It's better than up here." Jessie said as they headed out of the room.  
  
Andy and Jessie got halfway down the stairs when Les came back in the front door. He quickly ran to them and helped them out some. After getting Jessie settled on the couch, they went into the kitchen.  
  
"So, you're staying here till I come back for lunch." Andy stated and questioned.  
  
"Yep. And then while you're here, I'll run my errands and then back here so you can go back to work." Les stated, finishing the plans.  
  
"I'll get here as soon as I can tonight." Andy said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They were quiet for a few seconds as Andy finished clearing dishes.  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"Yes." She answered turning around to see him.  
  
"I was wondering.......maybe one night after Jessie's well enough to stay here by herself......maybe we could go to dinner or something?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Les? Are you.....asking me out?" She asked playfully with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Her grin grew. "Sure........." She responded after a few seconds. "Once Jessie's well enough."  
  
Les's expression turned from a slight of nervousness to happiness. "Then it's a date."  
  
"Yeah, a date." She responded still looking at him. "Well, I have to get going."  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
Andy walked over to him and pecked his cheek with her lips. "Bye. Call me if you need me."  
  
--------------  
  
Two weeks later, Lu, Marc and Mickey were moving the rest of his things into her apartment. It was mostly Lu and Marc doing the moving though, considering Mickey was still in a bit of pain from the gun wound. Once they were done, Marc left for the movies with his friends, leaving Lu and Mickey alone. She got them two drinks and they sat down on the edge of her bed looking at his stuff now combined with hers.  
  
"Did I ever say thank you?" She asked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Taking that bullet for me." She responded quietly.  
  
Mickey looked at her deeply. "You don't need to thank me Lu. I'd do anything for you."  
  
Lu looked from his eyes to her feet and smiled. "Well I want to thank you. If you won't let me do it in words, let me do it some other way." She said and took his drink from him.  
  
Mickey smiled. "Oh." He said as she put the drinks on top of the dresser drawers and turned back to him smiling.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to do this with your shoulder and all?" She asked before getting closer to him.  
  
He nodded. "I think I can manage."  
  
"Good." She said and approached him. Her hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it off of her body.  
  
Mickey's eyes looked up and down her and then into her eyes. Lu smiled shyly at him as he stood up and took his arm sling off along with his shirt. Her hands slowly caressed the bandage on his shoulder, while his slowly slid up and down her sides. She leaned in for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her as much as he could.  
  
"I'll be careful if you be careful." She said, staring at the bandage.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lu...let's just have fun." He said and laid her on the bed for a night that would start their life together, acting like one big happy family.  
  
------------  
  
"Jessie!" Andy called from the kitchen the next morning. "Jessie!!" She called again. Lizzy was standing across from her and pluging her ears because of her mother's loudness. Jessie came walking down the stairs. From under her clothing, you could still see the big cast wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I'm coming Colonel!" She yelled sarcastically from the middle of the stairs.  
  
When Jessie came into the kitchen Andy saw the bandage and realized how thick it really was. "I don't mean to rush you but you're father had a intervention meeting, so I'm driving you to school."  
  
"It's my first day back since my surgery. How do I look?" Jessie asked nervously.  
  
Andy hesitated. "Brand new." She said with a smile.  
  
"I look fat don't I? This cast is making me look fat! Mom!"  
  
"You don't look fat!" Andy said back quickly as Jessie peering in the mirror next to her.  
  
"Yes I do...I can't go to school like this."  
  
"It's better than the brace isn't it?" Andy said, reminding Jessie of what the evil girls at her private school had done to embarrass her.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Colonel. You're so comforting!" She said and stormed into the foyer to grab her coat.  
  
Andy sighed. "I try." She said and pushed Lizzy along to get her coat as well.  
  
"God, I wish Dad was home!" Jessie mumbled under her breath but loud enough for Andy to hear.  
  
"Yeah." She responded, pretending she hadn't heard anything.  
  
-----------  
  
Andy arrived a little late to Rittenhouse that morning and received a look from Lana. She just stared back at her and reached for her phone messages. One of them was from Les, saying that he would be coming by after his meeting. Andy quickly pulled on her white lab coat and headed to see her first patient. After a few more check ups and appointments, she took a break, sipping her coffee while checking out a new type of drug on her computer.  
  
Les walked into the clinic, while Lu was going through papers in the file cabinets and Lana was typing on her computer. She looked up and noticed him standing there. Lu did the same. Les nodded to Lu.  
  
"Dr. Delgado." He said and Lu nodded back in hesitant greeting. He turned back to Lana. "Ms. Hawkins." He said.  
  
"Mr. Campbell." She responded. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Andy around?"  
  
"She's in her office." Lana responded and pointed in the right direction.  
  
Les nodded once again and walked to the office door. He gently knocked and opened the door. "Hi." He said.  
  
Andy looked up from her computer and was now aware of his presence. "Hi." She said back.  
  
"How are you?" He asked politely.  
  
"Good." She responded. "How was the meeting?"  
  
"Good." He said. They both looked somewhere else beside at each other and paused. "Is the awkwardness ever going to end Andy?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I hope so." She responded quietly. They paused again.  
  
"So, have you thought about our date yet?"  
  
"Have I thought about it? You mean like when?" She asked. Les nodded. "Well, I'm not sure. I have to be here late all this week. Saturday I promised Jess I would take her shopping for some clothes that actually fit around her cast."  
  
"So I guess within the week is out."  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly.  
  
"What about next week?"  
  
Andy looked at her hands folded neatly in her lap and then back at him hesitantly.  
  
"Let me guess, working?" He said and she nodded slowly in response. "Maybe we should just wait until there's a better time for this." He said and stood back up.  
  
Andy nodded again and stood up with him. "Sorry." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok. I'll see you later." He said and headed out of the office. He paused though right before he was out of sight and turned back around and went back into her office. "Is it the none forgiving thing Andy?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked in surprise. She didn't expect him to ask that nor did she expect him to barge back into her office.  
  
"You don't forgive me yet, do you?" He asked.  
  
Andy sighed. "You know...there's a new medicine out now a days." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked confused, wondering what that had to do with anything.  
  
"Its called Time."  
  
Les sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Right." He said remembering that he had promised to give her time and space. He turned around and headed out of the clinic for real this time.  
  
-----------  
  
For the next two weeks, Les was around the girls instead of Andy most of the time. If she needed time, that's what he would give her. While she kept herself busy with work and the girls were at school, Les was still going to the batters intervention meetings. He was getting help, like Andy had wanted and he was realizing what he did for what it really was: abuse. He really wanted to talk to Andy about everything that had been going on in the past month but he felt he would be pressuring her or not giving her enough space.  
  
Andy felt that he was giving her enough space though. Their anniversary was coming up just in a few days and she had been wondering what Les was going to do or if he even remembered. It made her somewhat nervous so she kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary as much as she could. He was known to do crazy things from time to time for special occasions but with what had been going on in the past few months, she wondered if he would do anything like he used to. She remembered one time when they were visiting Paris and he ran to the top of the Eiffel Tower with a megaphone and screamed into it at the top of his lungs, "I love Andy Campbell!" Birds had scattered by the sound of his voice echoing throughout the Paris streets and Andy had been blushing more than ever. To others, it seemed like a childish and annoying thing to do, but to her, it was sweet and really showed how much he loved her. There were many more things that Les did throughout their years of marriage and it got her thinking about forgiving and forgetting. About Jessie and Lizzy and what it would be like for them to not have their father around. About what it would be like for her not her have her husband around.  
  
At work, Andy concentrated on her patients and tried to keep her mind off of Les. With their anniversary now that day, she couldn't help but daydream about the good old times. Patients wondered what was wrong with her and she used the excuse of not getting enough sleep the previous night. Lu and Lana noticed it as well and wondered what was going on with her. They had tried asking her but she ignored them and changed the subject.  
  
While Lu and Lana were chatting at the receptionist desk during a break, Andy came out of her office to get another patients file. Dr. Bob Jackson came on the intercom.  
  
"Attention everybody, may I have your attention." He said.  
  
All ears and eyes turned to the intercoms around the clinic and everybody wondered what new bulletins he had this week.  
  
"A gentlemen I know has asked me for an extremely huge favor. Normally, I wouldn't be doing this but I felt like being generous and nice for once. This gentlemen has asked me to play a song for a special women in the RWHC."  
  
Andy, Lu, and Lana all looked at each other in confusion and then continued listening to Bob.  
  
"A song that symbolizes his feelings for this women and supposively to this women and him, this will make a lot of sense even though it makes no sense to me."  
  
Lu looked around and then back to the intercom. Something was going on and she wished that Bob would just hurry up.  
  
"Anyway, I'll remind you again and again that this is a one time only thing and I'm just doing it out of the kindness of my heart because there's just something about the gentlemen, and the women in the RWHC, and the song that makes it all seem right. So...without further ado here's "The Reason" by Hoobastank...odd sounding band....dedicated to Dr. Andy Campbell. By the way, Andy, Happy Anniversary." He said.  
  
Andy's mouth dropped at the sound of her name. The music started playing and Andy started listening.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person / There's many things I wish I didn't do / But I continue learning / I never meant to do those things to you / And so I have to say before I go / That I just want you to know / I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be / A reason to start over new / And the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you / It's something I must live with everyday / And all the pain I put you through / I wish that I could take it all away / And be the one who catches all your tears / That's why I need you to hear/ I found a reason for me / To change who I used to be / A reason to start over new / And the reason is you / And the reason is you / And the reason is you / And the reason is you."  
  
Andy took in the lyrics and the feeling that she had when Les had run to the top of the Eiffel Tower and screamed that he loved her came back to her then. It was their anniversary and he was doing one of the crazy things he'd come up with. A smile formed on her face as she looked over at Lu and Lana who were staring at her in amazement. She saw Lu mutter to Lana a few words that probably went along the lines of "I wish Mickey would do something like this for me."  
  
"I'm not a perfect person / I never meant to do those things to you / And so I have to say before I go / That I just want you to know."  
  
As the music kept on playing and Andy listened to the lyrics, Les came out from around the corner. After a few seconds, she realized that he was there.  
  
"I found a reason for me / To change who I used to be / A reason to start over new / And the reason is you / I've found a reason to show / A side of me you didn't know / A reason for all that I do / And the reason is you."  
  
As the song ended, Andy ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. He joined in on the hug and took in her scent. Everybody around them was staring and smiling at the sight, but neither Andy nor Les noticed. She pulled apart from him and stared into his eyes as tears dropped down her own.  
  
They hesitated for a second before Andy spoke up, whispering into his ear. "I forgive you Les."  
  
He looked at her wide eyed and smiled. The people all around them started clapping and someone yelled 'kiss her' to Les. They noticed their audience and decided to make them happy. Andy and Les both leaned in for a kiss that lasted a few seconds. It felt good to them, finally being in each other's arms with all the confusion and fighting behind them.  
  
After a few more seconds, Les pulled Andy into her office and she started laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! I still can't believe over half the stunts you've pulled over the years."  
  
"I have done some pretty crazy things for you haven't I." He responded.  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"The lyrics, Andy. Were you listening carefully?" He asked.  
  
She nodded again. "I heard them loud and clear, which is why I'm ready to forgive and forget."  
  
He smiled at her and slipped his hand into hers while pulling her closer to him. "I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you to Les." She said and they connected again for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes Andy pulled him down on the couch in her office and pressed her body against his. "I've missed you so much." She said in between short breaths from kissing him.  
  
"Same here." He responded and kissed her again.  
  
"And you know what? I'm taking the rest of the day off. And tomorrow to." She added and kissed him again.  
  
"What?" He asked and pulled away from her in confusion.  
  
"I want to be with you Les. It's our anniversary and we should celebrate." She answered.  
  
"But you never take days off unless you're seriously ill or injured." He stated.  
  
"Things change.....you did...I did....."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He said and they smiled at each other. "This brings on a whole new journey Andy."  
  
"Yes, it does. But...we're going to experience it together. Starting with you moving back home because I don't think I can stand you not being there anymore. I've just missed you so much. And I know the girls have even more." She responded and leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
He kissed her back with pleasure and continued to do it for a few minutes. After a while, Andy took off her lab coat and grabbed her briefcase and they walked out of her office hand in hand. Lu and Lana smiled at them and Andy noticed it.  
  
"I'll meet you in your car ok?" She said and kissed his cheek.  
  
As Les walked out, Andy approached Lana and Lu knowing that they would want the dish on what had happened.  
  
"What's going on?!" They asked at the same time.  
  
Andy laughed. "Everything. It's all going to be ok. We're back together....we're a family again." She said with a smile on her face. "It sounds cheesy but it just makes me so happy."  
  
"Awww." They said together again like they were twins.  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well so will you inform Bob for me? And tell him I said thank about the whole song thing." Andy said.  
  
Lana nodded. "Will do."  
  
"And when I get back, I'll tell you more about everything. Right now, I think I have some over due making up to do. See ya." Andy said and waved as she walked out of the clinic to head to Les's car.  
  
They headed back to their house to find themselves remembering that Jessie and Lizzy were at school. They both smiled at this and decided to do their 'making up' then as well as that night. Also, that day they moved Les's belongings back into the house and when Jessie and Lizzy came home from school, they all sat down at the dinner table as a family, eating a meal that both Les and Andy made together.  
  
--------------  
  
Soooooo sappy!! Don't ya think?! I love cheesy love stories! They're sooooo good! Anyway....this was an interesting fic to write...I'm a bit disappointed I only got 4 reviews for it but oh well...not every thing is a success in life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, those of you who read it, and you'll be seeing future Strong Medicine fiction from me! I love this show!! Review please!!!!! PLEASE!!!! STRONG MEDICINE ROCKS MY SOCKS!!!! 


End file.
